powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Chpt3 Episode 6: “All Hell Breaks Loose Pt1”
Chpt3 Episode 6: “All Hell Breaks Loose Pt1” is an episode in the series Power Rangers: Omniverse Plot Hunter and Kurt pull up to a diner off the highway to grab a bite to eat. Hunter tells Kurt to get some food as he waits in the car with the music cranked up and makes a sarcastic comment, “Don't forget the extra onions this time and see if they’ve got any pie.” Hunter looks through the window and sees several people inside. Suddenly the radio becomes static and fades out. When Hunter looks back into the window, he sees an empty diner. Hunter rushes in and finds one guy covered in blood dead with his head on the table. Looking over the counter, he finds two more dead on the floor. Hunter goes to the back door, but Kurt’s nowhere to be found. Hunter, however, notices traces of sulfur on the window sill, realizing a demon’s been there. He rushes back out the front door and shouts “KURT!” Kurt awakens to find himself in a deserted pioneer town, where there appears to be no one else around. He quickly reaches into his pocket for his cell phone, but gets no signal. Then tries to activate his morpher but gives off no function. Kurt walks around to some of the buildings nearby, but nobody is in sight. Kurt suddenly hears footsteps coming from the side of the building. Grabbing a block of wood, he creeps closer to the corner and prepares to strike. The approaching threat turns out to be Andy, who is freaking out over the whole situation. He immediately asks Kurt several times where they are, but Kurt can give no reply. Kurt asks Andy what’s the last thing he remembers and he replies, “honestly, my fourth bong load” and an intense smell like sulfur. Suddenly they hear screaming. They run following the screams down the area to a locked shack. Kurt breaks the padlock then finds a woman named Ava. Kurt asks her how long she’s been in there. She says she doesn't know; she only woke up about a half hour ago. However, he now realizes what the three of them have in common. At that moment they hear another a voice coming from one of the other buildings. The three of them find a man in an army uniform and a young girl. Kurt introduces himself, as does Ben and Lily. Lily questions where they are because a minute ago she was in San Diego and Ben was fighting off some monsters. Kurt takes a wild guess and asks if any of their parents died when they were young. And goes on to say that they all have powers. Kurt says that he has visions, as in sees things before they happen. Ava replies, “me too”. Andy adds that he can put thoughts in people’s heads and make them do stuff. Lily, officially freaked out, says that whenever she touches someone, their heart stops. Kurt says the point is that they are all here and have to deal with what’s ahead of them. Andy inquires as to who brought them here. Taking a beat, knowing that this one will be hard to explain, Kurt says it more of a what than a who. It’s a demon. Meanwhile on the side of a road, Hunter and Bobby are at a dead end in their hunt to locate Kurt. Bobby says that things have been quiet in all areas of the country and that if a demon was here, it left no trace. Hunter’s phone rings, it’s Ash. He’s got info that is bigger than anything he’s ever seen and that it will most certainly help him find Kurt. Ash tells Hunter to get to the roadhouse as quickly as possible. Hunter and Bobby waste no time and take off in the Impala. Kurt explains to the group that they’re all chosen because of their special abilities they were given by the demon. With everyone in disbelief, Ben says he’s better off on his own and takes off. He walks around the corner and sees a girl in the window of the schoolhouse. Ben walks in and finds the phrase “I will not kill” written all over the chalkboard. He turns around and sees the girl who proceeds to attack him. But before she can make her mark on him, Kurt wields her with a cast iron rod and it dissipates into dust. Kurt lets everyone know that that was a ghost. The five of them walk outside in shock. Kurt tells them that he’s not sure but he thinks that was a girl who had died in that deserted town they’re trapped in. Kurt glances over at the bell in the town square. After studying it for a few seconds he knows where they are, in Cold Oak, South Dakota, a town so haunted that every single resident fled. Lily says that they should just get the hell out, but the only way out is through miles of woods. Kurt says the best thing to do is to stick together. Kurt, Andy, Ava, and Ben enter a ramshackle house in search of iron, salt, or anything that can be used as a weapon. But Lily breaks away from the group, heading into the woods attempting to escape. As she tries to escape in the woods she keeps hearing noises but keeps on moving. Hunter and Bobby arrive at the roadhouse to find it burnt down in ruins. They look through the rubble for a trace of Ash, Ellen and Jo. But no sign of them. Until Hunter finds Ash’s watch attached to a charred arm. Realizing that Ash was in the roadhouse when it burned down. In the woods, Lily hears a little girl laughing in the distance, but she continues on. Kurt finds a chest with a hunting knife inside and collects it. He turns around to find Ava rubbing her temples as though she's in pain. He asks if she's okay, she says she's just freaked out and hungry. Andy rushes in; he's found two bags of salt that they can line against the house to protect themselves. At that moment Kurt notices that Lily is missing. The group hears laughing coming from outside and head towards the front door. As they walk outside, they find Lily dead and hanging from the windmill. Kurt realizes that Lily was trying to leave and that the demon is not going to let them get away that easily. They must stay and gear up for the next attack. Kurt is walking alongside Andy and he tells him how much he wishes he could get in touch with Dean because they could use his help. Andy says that it might be a possibility and asks if he has anything that Hunter has touched. Kurt hands him a credit card bearing Hunter's signature and Andy begins to use his psychic ability to put visions of the town in Hunter’s head. Hunter and Bobby walk back to the Impala back to square one, with no idea where Ellen is or if she’s even alive still, what Ash knew, or where Kurt is. At that moment Hunter has a migraine headache and starts losing balance. He has a vision where he sees Kurt and a large bell with an oak tree engraved in it. Bobby realizes that Cold Oak is where Kurt is and they take off. Everyone has wound down a bit in one of the buildings and Kurt trying to stay awake to keep watch. He closes his eyes for a second and opens them to see the yellow-eyed Demon standing by the front door. He realizes he's dreaming when Ben doesn't hear his warning that the demon is right behind him. The demon invites Kurt to take a walk with him outside. As they’re walking outside, the demon recognizes that Kurt’s very quiet and Kurt responds, “I’m gonna tear you to shreds, I swear.” The demon replies that when he wakes, he can give it his best shot. He goes on and explains to him that his plan is for the chosen with special powers to fight amongst themselves until the “best and brightest” survives. He points out to Kurt for his leadership qualities and Ranger training, Kurt is his favorite. That only one of them will survive and be the soldier from his generation to become the leader of Hell’s army of demons in an upcoming war. Kurt asks him why he killed him and Hunter’s mom in his past life. The demon says that was just bad luck; she just happened walk in on the two of them many years ago. That it wasn't about her or Hunter’s family, it was all about Kurt. The demon pauses and says that since he is in a charitable mood, he will show Kurt what happened the night he died in his past life as Hunter’s baby brother. The demon takes Kurt into the past to replay the scene of Hunter’s mom’s death. Kurt sees the demon standing beside Hunter’s baby brother’s crib slitting open his own wrist and dripping blood into baby Sam’s mouth. Kurt is mortified by the fact that he's consumed demon blood in his past life. Hunter’s mom drowsy, approaches the darkened nursery to tend to baby Sam, but thinks it’s Hunter’s dad already standing next to the crib, so she proceeds back down the hall. Kurt tries to call out to Hunter’s mom, but the demon reminds him that it's only a “High Def instant replay” and that she cannot hear him. When she hears the TV and finds Hunter’s dad actually sleeping on the couch downstairs, she runs back upstairs into Sam’s room. The demon turns around, revealing his yellow eyes, and she gasps, “It’s you”. Kurt realizes that Hunter’s mom apparently knew the demon already. The replay goes on to show Hunter’s mom being forced up the wall toward the ceiling, to Kurt's horror. The demon snaps Kurt back into reality before can see the consuming fire ignite. Ben is shaking Kurt out of the dream, alerting him that Ava's missing. Kurt and Jake head outside and split up to find her. They don't notice her lurking behind a nearby building. Andy walks around inside the building the group was in and finds Ava, as she breaks the line of salt on the windowsill. He is surprised to find her and asks if she heard them calling for her. She says yes, she did. She looks at Andy coldly and then places her hands against her temples, as if she has a headache. A cloud of dust seeps in through the window and manifests as the same ghost that threatened Ben earlier. The ghost then attacks Andy and tears him to shreds. Ava then generates tears and screams to draw the guys back. Kurt runs back inside, sees Andy's body and asks her what happened and where has she been. Ava tells him she went to get a drink from the well and when she came back she found him like this. However, Kurt notices the deliberate break in the line of salt on the windowsill and knows that Andy wouldn't have done it. All the pieces about Ava begin falling together for him. Kurt pointing out that Ava has the ability to control ghosts and is using that ability against them, noting that the last time she got a sudden headache was exactly when the ghost got to Lily. Realizing Kurt has figured her out, she comes out and admits that she’s been in this town for a very long time now. That more and more people like her and Kurt have appeared, usually three or four at a time, and she’s killed them all. Including young children. Kurt realizing now where the kidnapped children were taken by the trickster. She's declared herself the "undefeated champ." Kurt is horrified and asks her how she could do such things, she tells him that she had no choice; it was them or her. She says that after a while it became easy, even fun, once she stopped fighting "who we are". She puts it to Kurt that if he would just quit his "hand-wringing" and open himself up, he'd realize all the things he's capable of. She mock-sadly says, "Sorry, Kurt, but it's over," then attempts to summon a ghost to attack him. Ben surprises her from behind and snaps her neck then falls on the ground. The ghost dissipates back out of the window before it reaches Kurt. Kurt and Ben head outside and start walking towards the woods. Kurt says that since Ava was controlling the ghost, they should be able to make it out of this town now that she's dead. However, Ben is not feeling the same way. He says the demon with yellow eyes has come to him in a vision and told him that only one of them is getting out alive. That it makes no sense for them to let it kill them both, and so, regrettably, he's prepared to take Kurt head on. Kurt pleads to him that together, they can kill the demon and live. Both of them having weapons; Kurt a knife, Ben with an iron rod. As a gesture of trust, Kurt lays down his knife on the ground between them asking Ben again to work together. Ben reluctantly lays the rod down as well. But surprisingly turns on Kurt and uppercuts Kurt sending him flying up in the air and crashing through some barrels. Ben revealing to Kurt that he has super-human abilities given, attempts to stomp on Kurt, but Kurt manages to dodge his attacks as Ben punches his hand through the wooden fences. Ben rebounds and delivers a crunching blow to Kurt's shoulder. Kurt then lands a few punches and eventually knocks him out with a strike of the cast iron rod he picked up. Kurt considers but decides not to use the chance to slay Ben as he lays unconscious. Kurt then drops the rod on the ground. In the distance, he then hears a familiar voice calling in his name. He turns around and sees Hunter and Bobby in the distance. He calls out to Hunter while stumbling towards them. Ben gets back up and picks up the knife, stabbing Kurt from behind and twists it into his spine. Dean yells “NOOOO!!!” rushes to save Kurt, but drops to his knees into Hunter's arms as Bobby goes after Ben. Hunter tries to bring Kurt back to consciousness as he begins to fade out, unresponsive to Hunter's plea for him not to leave him. As Hunter says that it's his job to take care of Kurt, he reaches out of his stab wound from behind knowing it to be fatal. Hunter cradles Kurt on his arms as he slowly dies. He looks at Kurt one final time then yells out his name “KURT!!!” Revealing it to be too late as Kurt have passed away. Category:Episodes Category:Multi-Part Episode Category:Power Rangers: Omniverse